


Fireworks

by Twyd



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L x Beyond Birthday slash, yaoi. On a case in LA, for a moment, L just wanted to sit in a bar with a drink on Friday night, like everybody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

It wasn't the first time L had had to come abroad himself for a case, alone, but it was the first time such a case had taken him so long. He'd been in LA for almost two months now. Word had only just come through that it was over, and he could finally have Watari book his flight home. Although he had discarded practically every other case in this time, he was still drained.

He'd been heading through the hotel bar to go back to his room when, on a whim, he ordered a glass of wine, a glass of water and went to sit in a booth. All of a sudden, he hadn't been able to bear going back to his depressing room, to go through his emails to face the next problem, the next city. And repeat. He was tired.

Not that he was complaining. He'd risen up considerably in the world from a nameless, penniless orphan. He could have turned out suicidal or crazy, bored or frustrated or alone. Looking around, if he'd had this kind of life, he knew he probably would have.

But for a moment, he just wanted to sit in a bar with a drink on Friday night, like everybody else. He'd forgotten. That would explain the crowds.

"Excuse me."

L gave a start and looked up.

A man about his age was looking down at him apologetically, holding an elaborate looking drink. "Do you mind if I sit here? It's very crowded."

"Of course not," he realised too late that the other man had addressed him in fluent Japanese, and that he had replied. People didn't normally guess his nationality off the bat. He was generally quite a successful mongrel.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said now, in English, with a slight Californian accent. He started spooning up what looked like lychees from his cocktail. L looked on enviously. He didn't realise guys could order those drinks, too. "I didn't even mean to speak Japanese, but, you know when you see someone from home… it sort of slips out."

L managed to tear his eyes away from the cocktail and meet his eyes. He offered him a weak smile. "Your English is very good."

"Thank you. Where in Japan are you from?"

"Kyoto," he lied carelessly.

This turned out to be a mistake, for the other man's spoon paused halfway between the glass and his lips, and his eyes lit up. "Oh, really? Me too. That's so funny. I didn't pick it up in your accent at all."

L's smile grew a tad frosty. "I guess it's neutralised a lot over the years."

The other man seemed to take the hint. He offered an apologetic smile and sat back in his seat, and began to spoon more lychees into his mouth.

L looked away, irritated. He no longer wanted his wine. It was spoilt now. He couldn't help being so prickly all the time. He just couldn't relax around strangers, even though he knew this man couldn't really care where he was from or who he was. He kept sneaking glances at L, but maybe that was for…other reasons.

L took a quick gulp of wine to distract himself. Just because he's drinking a cocktail and talking to you, you assume…

"What's your name?" L blurted, before he could stop himself. It wasn't like every liaison he had had to be burnt-out agents and stress relief. He could surely just have a nice, bland, pain-free fuck. Couldn't he?

The other man was taking his time chewing a lychee. He finally swallowed and said, "Ryuzaki," without bothering to look up. L wondered if he had offended him. He really didn't look like a Ryuzaki. "And you?"

"Ryuga."

He smiled like he knew bullshit when he heard it.

"What do you do, Ryuzaki?"

"I'm a data analyst for a software company." It was the kind of neutral response that L would have offered himself, the kind that other people instantly dismissed. He didn't ask L what he did for a living. Instead he asked, lightly,

"Are you here on business?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"No." His eyes flicked up to L's over his glass. "Pleasure. Always. I like LA very much."

L had to drop his eyes. He never knew how to react to flirting, if that was indeed what it was. He looked at Ryuzaki's drink instead, which still had one forlorn cherry perched on the top.

"It's pineapple, lychees, rum and syrup." L looked up just in time to catch his smirk. "It's very good."

L made a non-committal noise.

Ryuzaki saved the cherry for last, discreetly removing the stem from his mouth, that he had tied into a perfect bow with his tongue.

"I think I might even get another." He glanced pointedly at L's half-finished wine. "Can I get you one?"

L had only meant to stay for one more drink. Just one more. One had turned into several, if the knotted cherry stems littered between them were anything to go by. The cocktail was wonderful; it tasted like sugared fruit in syrup.

L had also kicked his shoes off and was resting his bare feet on Ryuzaki's legs, had no idea when that had happened. He was too hot and kept swaying slightly. Ryuzaki was watching him with thinly veiled amusement, chin on his hand. L checked his watch. He couldn't quite read it, but he knew it wasn't good. "I have to go."

"You keep saying that," Ryuzaki helped himself to L's cocktail cherry. "Let's get some champagne. It's 4th July."

"I mean it," he murmured, curling his toes into the other man's jeans for balance. "I have a flight tomorrow. I didn't want to… " he gestured at the drinks awkwardly. "I don't feel good."

"Maybe you need something to eat," Ryuzaki suggested, extracting another perfect cherry stem bow from his lips. "I have some candy in my room."

The offer was so brazen that L actually laughed.

"I'm sorry," he said, covering his mouth. "I'm not laughing at you. Really."

Ryuzaki just raised his eyebrows, unoffended.

L began playing with the cherry stems. "Have we met before, Ryuzaki?"

"No," he said at once. "I'd remember."

"Are you sure?"

Ryuzaki gave him a look. "Why?"

"We have so much in common."

"Such as?"

"Well… Japan, a sweet tooth, tying cherry stems…"

Ryuzaki was laughing at him.

"I don't get out much…" L explained, trailing off as Ryuzaki sort of winced and began to rub at his eyes. He was no longer laughing. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah." He was blinking furiously. He gave a little laugh. "Fucking contact lenses."

"Oh." L looked on helplessly.

"Know where the restrooms are?" he asked, holding a hand to his eyes.

"Er. Left of the bar."

"Right," He swung his legs out from under L's without warning, nearly toppling him. L toed the ground for his shoes, feeling foolish. Ryuzaki ruffled his hair as he stood, grinning at him. "Watch my drink, Ryuga," he said this almost sarcastically, like he was underlining his alias.

Left alone, L gulped some water. His heart scalp was burning where Ryuzaki had touched him. This was good, and yet…it wasn't. Something was bugging him about Ryuzaki. It was nice to make a friend, for once, but even with the alcohol in his system, he knew something was up, and he was never wrong about these things.

He shook his head to clear it. As soon as Ryuzaki returned, he would make an excuse and go to bed. Jerk off and forget all about it. Get back to murdered children or whatever he had to face tomorrow. At least it had been a refreshing break.

But, despite his resolve, his brain worked stubbornly on the puzzle that was Ryuzaki. My age, Japan, contact lenses, LA…His heart was beginning to climb, as if his body knew something was wrong before he did. He stood shakily as it hit him. B. Beyond Birthday.

He smacked into Beyond at the door, whose eyes were now an inhuman red. He looked at L curiously, blocking his way.

"Sorry," L said quickly. His palms had begun to sweat. He was sobering up by the minute. "I just - wanted to see you were all right."

This was so obviously a lie that Ryuzaki didn't bother acknowledging it. "Shall we sit back down, then?"

L followed him, feeling numb.

"It's – a genetic thing," he explained, when they were seated. "I hope it doesn't bother you. My contact lenses have ripped and I don't have spares on me."

"Of course not," L murmured. His throat had gone very dry.

"I hope no-one spiked my drink," Ryuzaki remarked, fingering his glass, although L had only left it for a minute. He was still blinking a little, and closed his eyes for a moment as if to absorb the pain.

"I'll buy you another," L said quickly.

Beyond opened his eyes and gave him a dazzling smile. "Maybe we can share one, as you've had a lot. I know something you would really like."

L was shaking his head. "Actually, I'd better be going."

His face fell.

"I have an early flight tomorrow- "

"It's my eyes, isn't it?"

"Of course not. "

"You think it's the first time this has happened? It always freaks people out." He sounded so normal, so convincing. He'd prepared for this.

"It's not that," L said quickly. "You look fine. I don't know why you're so worried about it."

"Really?" He was smiling again now, shark-like, but his eyes his eyes were narrowed. It was like looking into a bear-trap. He had obviously sussed out that L knew. It was just a competition of bullshit now.

"I can, show you my boarding pass," L joked uneasily.

Beyond held his gaze for a moment. Then he dropped his eyes. "OK," he said finally. He began to play with L's wine glass, looking disappointed. "Pity."

L made a vague noise in agreement.

"I thought we were getting on quite well."

"We don't know anything about each other," he said, rather stupidly, considering the circumstances.

B just sort of smiled and didn't say anything.

L took a few dollars from his wallet and put them on the table. "For your drink." He paused. "Nice meeting you." He stood to go. Beyond made no move to stop him.

He had thought he was sober until the cold night air hit him. He strode away from the hotel as fast as he could, aiming for the town centre, where he could get a cab to the airport. He could get a temporary passport and have Watari hack and wipe his computer.

He made it about three blocks when he felt it, the arm around his neck, the knife against his throat. He cursed himself and his reflexes as he was dragged into a nearby alley. How had he not seen it coming?

Beyond turned him around and pushed him back against the wall. "Sorry," he said. His red eyes were shining. "I just couldn't stand you running away like that. You've had a lot to drink, and you looked so scared."

L leaned reflexively away from the blade. "You know my name," he said uselessly.

Beyond nodded, softening slightly. "Lawliet. It's lovely. Suits you. Why no surname?"

"I don't know it. No-one knew who my parents were."

"Oh. That's very sad." He saw L looking at the knife and smiled, held it away slightly. "Relax, L Lawliet. I couldn't hurt you any more than I'd hurt myself."

"Then what do you want?"

"It was just a coincidence, you know. Me and you in there, being normal. I couldn't believe it when I saw you. I couldn't not talk to you."

"I don't believe in coincidences."

"Really? You should. They're wonderful."

L just looked at him.

"OK. I knew you might have just been in town with all the terrible things that have been happening. But. What were the odds of actually finding you? My stupid lenses," he chuckled. "Who knows what could have happened?"

"What are you going to do with my name?" he asked quickly, not liking where the conversation was going.

His eyes lit up with amusement. "Why, what do you normally do with people who find out your name?"

"People don't," he said truthfully. "I'm not going to do anything to you."

"I'm not going to do anything to you either." To prove it, he opened his hand to let the knife drop, and backed off until he could lean against the opposite wall. He turned out his pockets and held his jacket open, smiled at L lazily. "See? Nothing."

L kicked the knife into the shadows, just in case. Beyond didn't look very interested in it. "You're… letting me go," he stated uncertainly.

"I gave you the knife, Lawli."

L had to suppress a flinch. No-one had called him that in a long time.

As if reading his mind, Beyond continued. "I suppose you're going to go to Wammy with some kind of plan to protect your identity." He shrugged. "Good luck with that. You don't need to, though. Wild horses couldn't get it out of me. I don't want to hurt you, L. You know what I want," he laughed again. "Only there's no chance of that now, is there?"

"Something might happen in future. Your interests may change."

Beyond shrugged again. "If you can think of some kind of insurance I can offer you, please let me know." They stood in silence for a little while. Unlike Beyond, L didn't have a jacket and it was starting to get cold. "You didn't answer me, Lawliet."

With the most inappropriate timing, L shivered.

"Want my jacket?"

"No, thanks."

"Maybe we should talk inside, then. Before you freeze." He didn't seem to expect an answer. "No? Fine. I understand. Can I give you a hug, at least?" He held up his hands, fingers splayed to show how not dangerous he was, but then lowered them after a second. "It's OK. I wouldn't hug me."

"I'm sorry, B."

"Please call me Beyond."

"Beyond."

He smiled at him, and for a moment he could have passed for completely normal. "If by any chance you change your mind," he said smoothly. "I'm in room 908. If you stick around, that is."

L just stared at him. For some reason, he wasn't leaving the alleyway. Reading something in his eyes, Beyond took a step towards him, and then another. L backed up, feeling the wall press into his back. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

He braced his hands on the wall and leaned in. L breathed in sharply and turned his head away. "Don't, Beyond."

"Why?" He started nuzzling his throat. He dipped his hands under L's shirt, and the sudden heat and cold air made him want to lean in. "You're freezing," Beyond murmured into his ear. He pulled L's hands from his shoulders and around his waist, warming him. "I'm sorry I scared you, Lawliet," he sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't plan it better."

He let go of L and dropped to his knees.

"Don't," L hissed.

Beyond just gazed up at him adoringly. "Why?"

"Please Beyond, get up now. I don't want you to do that."

Beyond was already unfastening his jeans. "It's OK, I'll be good. I'll be fast."

L made a sort of strangled noise and caught hold of his hands. He tugged Beyond back up to his feet and held on to his hands foolishly, wide eyed.

Beyond considered him for a moment, and pinned his hands at either side of his head. "Fine," he said into his ear. "We're going back inside, then. We're going inside or- ."

A shrill whistle went off over their heads, startling them both. L's head jerked back in time to see the sky explode with colour. He stared, dumb-founded, as if it were tricking him. Beyond laughed and relaxed against him once more.

"Only fireworks," he said softly, taking advantage of the distraction and tilting L's jaw back to his own. "Happy 4th of July." He tasted of cocktails, of pineapple and lychees. L could feel him through his jeans, knew Beyond would be able to feel him, couldn't bring himself to care. It was only when Beyond tried to get his jeans open again that he moaned into Beyond's mouth and tried to push away, some semblance of reason coming back.

Beyond drew back willingly, pressed their foreheads together, laughing. "OK, OK," he entwined their fingers. His eyes looked even more startling in fireworks' light.

"Come to my room," he said into L's mouth.

"No."

"Let me suck you off, then."

"I can't."

"L," he practically whined it. "Do you want me to beg? You can trust me, I swear. You can tie me up, you can do whatever you want - "

A little animal noise made its way out of L's throat, and he pushed back into the opposite wall, kissing him.

Beyond hummed in approval, running his fingers through L's hair. Finally, L dropped his head onto his shoulder, as weak and breathless as if he'd already come. Beyond massaged his back patiently. He knew when he'd won.

"It could only be a one time thing," he said into Beyond's chest, barely believing it of himself. He could feel Beyond smiling.

"Of course," he said smoothly. "Did you think I wanted to kidnap and marry you?"

"OK then."

Beyond tipped his jaw back up and kissed him almost solemnly, smoothing down his hair. "OK."

When they were done, L kept his eyes closed. He didn't know how he could get to the airport on time. He felt he wouldn't be able to crawl, let alone get up.

Beyond clung to him, hugging and nuzzling him, running his mouth all over his skin. He seemed quite calm. "Do you really have a flight tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"And you're not coming back."

"No."

He didn't say anything for a while. "Well," he murmured finally. "I'm glad you trusted me." He gave L a final sort of hug and sank back into the pillows. "Have a safe flight," he mumbled without opening his eyes.

L looked at him for a moment, and began gathering his clothes.

Beyond lay very still when he had gone. He knew there was only a very small, fleeting and absurd possibility that L would turn round and come back, so he wasn't too disappointed when he didn't.

No, that was a lie. His heart was breaking.

No, he was fine.

He stayed in bed all day listening for planes.

**Author's Note:**

> May post a sequel, but will not be updating this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback welcome.


End file.
